Beyond It is Written 2
by Matthew1985
Summary: Similar to the first one, this new story depicts the trials of Jesus before His death, and how He would've answered some the questions posed to Him by Pilate and Herod. Please comment and rate. I look forward to what you think. Questions are also welcome.
1. Jesus and the Sanhedrin

**Chapter 1:  
Jesus before the Sanhedrin**

Jesus and three of his 12 disciples are in the Garden of Gethsemane. After Jesus had prayed for the last time, soldiers came, with Judas, the betrayer.

Judas comes to Jesus, after giving a sign to the soldiers, and kisses Jesus. "Greetings, Rabbi." Jesus asked, "Judas, do you betray the Son of Man with a kiss?" Peter, one of the first, takes his sword and cuts Malchus' ear.  
Jesus shoves Peter to a tree, without even touching him. "Put away the sword, Simon Peter. They who live by the sword will also die by it." Peter releases his grip. Jesus heals Malchus' ear. "You men of the Temple have to come to Me with swords and clubs to arrest Me? Do you not know I can call 10 legions of angels carry Me away?" Jesus waited, "No?" Jesus looked at His followers, "If you let these men go their way, I will put Myself under your authority, so that the Scriptures might be fulfilled."

Jesus was taken to Caiaphas, the High Priest of Judaism's Temple. One eyewitness testified and said, "This Man says 'I Am able to destroy this Temple and rebuild it in 3 days.'"

Caiphas asked Jesus, "What do You have to say to this?" Jesus answered, "I did say that, and it is true; but I was speaking of this Temple" Jesus pounded his chest. "Why don't you understand?"

Caiaphas stepped aside to allow his Father-in-Law to come. Jesus bowed his head. "Of those who follow You," he asked, "What are You teaching them?" Jesus answered, "Everyone knows what I teach. I have preached regularly in the synagogues and the Temple, where the people gather. I have not spoken in secret. Why do you ask these questions? Ask them!" Gasps were heard among the people, "But," Jesus added, "If you ask them, they will not give complete answers or they will not answer at all, because they didn't understand." –From John 18

"Do you cast out devils with the help of Satan?" Jesus chuckled, "You have accused Me of that before. And I have replied: "Every kingdom divided against itself will be ruined, and every city or household divided against itself will not stand. If Satan drives out Satan, he is divided against himself. How then can his kingdom stand? And if I drive out demons by Beelzebul, by whom do your people drive them out? So then, they will be your judges. But if it is by the Spirit of God that I drive out demons, then the kingdom of God has come upon you.

Caiaphas then asked, "In the Name of the Living God, are You the Messiah, the Son of the living God?" Jesus answered, "I AM! I came to the World to be the Savior of not just the Jews, but all mankind. I would die, as you would have Me do, and My Blood would forever wash away the sins of mankind and conquer sin, the cursed disease which permeates this beautiful creation which we both walk on.

"In the future, you and all the people who are about to kill Me will see Me coming down on the clouds of Heaven and will be judged by Myself, as I sit upon the throne, which is on right hand of My Father, Yahweh."

"How sad it will be for you, if you only believe that I've come to conquer the people to whom you and I and my earthly family are enslaved to obey."

Caiaphas asked, "You speak of Rome?" "Yes, I do. If you don't believe in Me, why would believe in someone who'll clam to be Me?"

Caiphas and all the Sanhedrin thought of this. "What should we do? He has claimed to be God and the Son of God, and that is blasphemy."

Nicodemus spoke, "Have we not read the prophets and the books that speak of Him? 'A voice crying out in the wilderness "Prepare ye the way of the Lord and make His paths straight."' Nicodemus looked to Jesus, "That was the baptizer John, no?" Jesus nodded, "As you say." "And You are the Lord of whom he spoke?" "Yes." Nicodemus looked again to Caiaphas, "Yes, He has blasphemed according to our laws; but as He said while He was walking among us, 'I've come to fulfill the Law; not abolish it.' We should condemn anyone who claims to be Him, rather then condemn Him Himself. What further questions do we need to ask?" Nicodemus bowed before Jesus. "I believe." Another member of the council bowed.

The Sanhedrin conferred with one another. "We will take You to Pilate, but according to our laws, the penalty is death."

-Matthew 26


	2. Jesus and Pilate

**Chapter 2:**

 **Jesus before Pilate**

Jesus was led before Pontius Pilate and Pilate asked, "What is the your charge against this Man?"

Caiaphas answered, "We wouldn't hand Him over if He weren't a criminal, Consul." "Take Him away then. Judge Him by your own laws." "We have, Governor, and He answered all of our questions. He has claimed to be God and the Son of God, and that is blasphemy. We bring Him to you only because Rome is allowed to execute criminals."

Pilate said, "Bring Him before me." Jesus was led to speak to Pilate privately.

"Are You the King of the Jews?" Jesus answered, "Are you asking Me, or are you hearing it from others, what they say of Me?

Pilate slapped Christ, "Don't talk back to me! Am I a Jew?" Jesus answered, "Clearly not." Pilate said, "Your own people brought You before me for trial. Why? What have You done?"

Jesus answered, "You asked if I'm the King of the Jews and I answer thus: My kingdom is not of this world. If it were, my disciples and followers would fight to keep from being handed over to Caiaphas and Sanhedrin and to you. Again, My Kingdom is not of this world."

Pilate said, "They say You're a Galilean. Is it true?" Jesus answered, "Born in Bethlehem and raised in Nazareth. I preached near the sea of Galilee many times." Pilate said to Caiaphas, "Send Him to Herod."


	3. Jesus and Herod

**Chapter 3:**

 **Jesus and Herod**

 **(From The Passion of the Christ, with added answers not previously given)**

"Is it true that You give sight to the blind?" Jesus answered, "It is. These men here, who have brought Me to you are blind, spiritually. You seem excited to see Me yourself, o king, but you also are blind to the truth."

"Can you raise people from the dead?" I have done that. Ask them about My friend Lazarus. You put My cousin, the Baptizer, to death, cutting his head off, is it impossible for Me to raise him? No! We all have bodies, but inside of us," Jesus answered as He paced to room, "is the spirit, the true us, given by God, My Father. The body will decay, but the spirit lives forever."

Herod thought hard on these answers. "Where do you get this power?" "From My Father."

"Are you the one who's birth was foretold?" "I Am. And I know that it was your father who tried to have me killed. My family led Me to Egypt, to fulfill the prophecy, 'Out of Egypt, I called My Son.'"

"Are you a King?" Jesus answered, "Pilate asked Me this question, have him give you an answer." Herod asked, "Will you do a miracle for me?" "No, I will do no such thing. If I do, you wouldn't believe." "How do you know this?" "Man looks at the outward appearance for proof of anyone, but God, My Father, looks upon the heart for true intentions, thoughts and deeds."

Herod said, "I find no fault with Him. Send Him back to Pilate."


	4. Jesus and Pilate Again

**Chapter 4:**

 **Jesus and Pilate**

Jesus is returned to Pontius Pilate. "So You are a king?" Pilate asked again. Jesus answered, "You say that I am a king, but I'm not just any king; I Am the King of kings and the Lord of lords. I was born for this reason. I have come to testify to the Truth. All who love the truth hear My voice and recognize that what I say and preach is truth."

Pilate asked, "What is Truth?" Jesus answered, "I Am the Way, the Truth, and the Life, no Man shall come to My Father's throne or His Kingdom but through Me."

Pilate trembled. His servant, who heard this entire conversation, bowed before Jesus. "I believe." Jesus said to Pilate, "Your servant believes because the Spirit has convicted him of his sin, his lack of righteousness and coming judgment. He will do that to all who'll believe."

Pilate led Jesus outside. "I have heard Him and I do not find fault with Him. You Jews have a custom of asking me to release to you a prisoner for Passover. I have such a one." He spoke to Abernader, "Bring me Barrabas." "Yes, sir." Barrabas came out, chained. "Who shall I release to you? Barrabas, the murderer or Jesus, the Christ?" Caiaphas answered, "He should die because He has claimed to be God. Give us Barrabas. Crucify Him!" Pilate answered, "And what if He is?"

Pilate said to his first officer, "Flog Him and bring Him back."

Jesus was flogged, according to Jewish and Roman law.

As Jesus was returned, Pilate asked Him in private, "Where are you from?" Jesus answered, "I am from above, from Heaven. Before Abraham was, I AM. I was a spirit like My Father is Spirit. I was born of a virgin and have lived without sin. I live as God and Man. " Pilate answered, "Impossible." "With God, Pilate, all things are possible. My coming was predicted 500 years before I came to be. My Father and I inspired the words of the prophets, which you have yet to read." Pilate said, "My wife I should have nothing to do with you. What are you doing to her, disturbing her sleep?" Jesus answered, "Your wife is having visions of Me because the Spirit tells her the Truth and she believes." Pilate asked, "Do you know that I have the power to release you or send you to your death?" Jesus answered, "You, My son, have no power over Me unless it was given to You by My Father in Heaven. He who handed me over to you has the greater sin." "Caiaphas?"

Pilate walked out, "I wish to release this Man." "If you release Him, you are no friend of Caesar's," Caiaphas answered. "We're not friends anyway, so what's it matter?" Laughter was heard. "Anyone who claims to be a King is a rebel against Caesar." "Caesar's kingdom is temporary; this Man's kingdom is eternal. I wish to release and believe in Him, but you don't give me that choice."

Pilate motioned Jesus outside. "Here is your King!" Pilate bowed. Caiaphas said, "He is no King! No King but Caesar! Crucify Him!" The people shouted, "Crucify Him!" Pilate washed his hands. "Crucify Him by your own laws." "He looked at Jesus, "I would've released you." "And you would've been right. I choose to die for the sins of the world. No one can take My life from Me. I lay it down and I will bring it up again. Your sins are forgiven you, Pilate." Then Jesus was lead away.


End file.
